I'm Your Man
by harunaru chan muach
Summary: Aku bukan kekasih, atau calon tunanganmu melainkan Lelakimu. Drabble fict dedicated to "100 Love Story For SasuHina". Warning : Inside


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Dedicated to 100 Love Story for SasuHina**

Hinata, anak sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga. Baru saja menginjak umur delapan belas tahun, dan juga baru lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Atas. Kini dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit bahwa ia akan menikah di usia muda. Rasanya ingin berontak, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun berontak atau melawan perintah ayahnya. Baik, di sini ditegaskan bahwa pernikahan ini adalah perintah yang harus dituruti Hinata, bukan sebuah permohonan dari Hyuuga Hiashi.

Mengapa?

Karena Hiashi adalah sosok yang tegas, apalagi sepeninggal istri tercintanya setelah melahirkan adik Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi.

Sore itu ia duduk di ruang tengah sambil menikmati secangkir teh hijau. Ia mengambil koran tadi pagi, kemudian membacanya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi dari ponsel miliknya. Hinata yang baru datang dari dapur dan menyajikan beberapa kue kering tidak sengaja menyimak percakapan mereka.

Hiashi menutup sambungan telepon dan berbicara terhadap Hinata. Ia tidak berbasa-basi, langsung kepada inti pokok masalah yang tengah di hadapi. Kolega bisnis tadi adalah Uchiha Madara, ia sangat berpengaruh dalam perusahaan yang dikelola olehnya. Dan, ia menginginkan Hinata untuk menjadi pasangan dari cucu laki-lakinya yang belum menikah. Mendengar hal itu membuat Hinata sedih, ia tidak menyangka ayahnya akan menikahkannya pada orang yang belum ia kenal. Berbeda dengan keinginan untuk menolak, ia malah menjawab dengan mantap bahwa ia menerima keputusan itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Hinata meracau tidak jelas, ia baru saja lulus dan sekarang harus menikah. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana rasanya? Ia sama sekali belum pernah pacaran dan mengenal bagaimana sifat seorang pemuda, lalu bagaimana ia dalam menghadapi calon suaminya nanti?

"Hinata, bersiap-siaplah mereka dalam perjalanan."

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku akan ke bawah."

Dengan langkah gontai ia mengambil beberapa pasang baju dan mencobanya. Merasa sudah mendapatkan yang cocok, ia merapikan rambut indigo panjangnya lalu menuruni tangga.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri Hinata merasa gugup. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang dan tidak terkendali apalagi ia menangkap suara beberapa orang tengah berbincang. Sampai anak tangga terakhir ia masih bingung untuk melanjutkan langkahnya atau berbalik kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hinata, kenapa berdiam di sana?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya terlalu gugup."

Hinata melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa, takut kalau ayah sampai marah kepadanya. Ia semula menyunggingkan senyum kepada Hiashi, beralih kepada seorang pria berambut emo dan bermanik onyx hitam. Ia mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Hiashi dan berhadapan langsung dengan pria tersebut. Tadinya Hinata membayangkan akan bertemu dengan pemuda yang seumuran dengannya, namun berbeda dari apa yang ia harapkan. Seorang pria berumur yang Hinata yakin telah bekerja dan cukup mapan.

"Saya yakin, anda mengetahui maksud dari kedatangan saya ke sini."

"I-iya, Ayah telah memberi tahu semuanya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, karena aku akan berbicara langsung pada intinya. Kalian akan menikah satu bulan lagi, hal ini karena umur Sasuke sudah cukup dewasa, duapuluh delapan tahun. Memang terpaut cukup jauh denganmu, tapi aku yakin ia dapat membahagiakanmu."

Hinata hanya terdiam, tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa. Cukup lama suasana hening tercipta, hingga tanpa sadar kedua mata mereka bertemu. Berpandangan cukup lama namun akhirnya saling memalingkan wajah dengan rona kemerahan.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Hinata?"

"Um, aku rasa kita perlu pendekatan sebelum menikah. Maksudku selama ini aku belum pernah dekat dengan seorang pemuda, dan aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa nantinya."

"Aku akan mengabulkannya. Dan mengajarimu apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai pria." Kedua sudut dari bibir Sasuke membentuk seringai tipis. "Aku bukan kekasih, atau calon tunanganmu melainkan Lelakimu."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Hinata semakin merona. Ia yakin, saat masa pendekatan nanti akan banyak pengalaman tidak terlupakan selama hidupnya

**The End**

**Sumfeh, ini paling sangat terjelek T.T gomeennneeee, mau kasih saran atau kritik? Klik kotak ripiu yahhhh**


End file.
